


Assurance

by Branch



Series: Octave Span [4]
Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immediately follows "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/53403">Confluence</a>". Mizuki and Yuuta's various reactions to Mizuki's clash with Fuji at the music store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assurance

Yuuta had noticed the sidelong smiles Mizuki gave him on the way back from the music store, and was not surprised by Mizuki’s hand on his wrist, when they turned into the residence halls, urging him toward Mizuki’s room. Nor was he surprised when Mizuki immediately pressed him down to the bed. Yuuta watched the shadowy, blue eyes above him while long, slim hands stripped his clothes away. The eyes were focused intently on him, as if Yuuta were something Mizuki had memorized, but suspected might have changed since. Yuuta smiled. He liked it when Mizuki was like this. Mizuki had told the truth, that first time; he did have a very light touch. Now, though, his hands were slow and strong, and the mouth on Yuuta’s was open and demanding. This was Mizuki without the calculation, and Yuuta liked the honesty of this raw, insistent desire. He stretched and sighed under Mizuki’s caresses.

Normally, Mizuki also liked to take his time with preparation, waiting, coaxing, teasing until Yuuta was hot and wanton, but today seemed to be different all around. He pulled Yuuta, swiftly, up to his knees, back against Mizuki’s chest. Arms wound around him tightly, not letting them part. Yuuta stiffened as he felt Mizuki’s cock pressing against him already.

“Mizuki?”

“I want to feel you, Yuuta, as close as we can get,” Mizuki murmured, mouth brushing against the nape of Yuuta’s neck. “Will you trust me?”

Yuuta thought back to the scene at the store today, to Mizuki’s restraint in not following Aniki’s challenge to the hilt. Mizuki must be wound tighter than a watch spring, still, and edgy from that partial victory. Yuuta probably should have expected that Mizuki would want some reassurance of Yuuta’s welcome and acceptance. Yuuta knew he had always been the flip side of that coin, comfort and sanity to Mizuki when he was lost in his own obsessive drive. Despite the fact that their definition of sanity wasn’t always the generally accepted one. And, after all, hadn’t he just been thinking that he liked it when Mizuki got a little less careful with his intensity? He smiled and relaxed in Mizuki’s arms.

“Yes,” he answered. Mizuki’s arms tightened even further before he reached for the handsome blue glass jar that Yuuta teased him for keeping lubricant in.

He had to breathe deeply against the first ache of Mizuki pushing into him, gasping at the slow pressure. He let Mizuki support him as the slow, slow stretch unwound all his muscles one strand at a time and left him trembling. He felt as if only Mizuki’s hold kept that burn from pulling him apart. The shaking uncertainty of his whole body choked his voice. He could only manage a faint moan as Mizuki paused, completely inside him. Mizuki whispered his name, that normally smooth voice harsh. Then he was moving again.

Yuuta heard Mizuki’s name in his own voice, rough and breathless, and rocked back to meet his lover as he relaxed and opened under Mizuki’s gentle motion. The more he relaxed the stronger Mizuki’s thrusts became, and deep enough to taste in the back of his throat, a rough slide so tight it brushed the edge of discomfort. But Yuuta liked the firmness of the touch, the contact, the closeness of Mizuki so tight inside him. He shuddered as Mizuki slid one hand down and stroked a finger up the underside of his growing erection. Those long fingers fondled him even as Mizuki’s grip refused to let him go far enough to thrust into his lover’s hand. Yuuta groaned and surrendered his last tension, sank back in Mizuki’s hold. He gave himself to the rhythm Mizuki created for them, fell down into the heat of Mizuki’s hands, and the strength of his body lifting Yuuta, driving him under a flood of burning, shivering sensation, heat like sand under a summer sun spiraling up him, finally overflowing.

Mizuki held him close, even after the shuddering heat left him, limp and panting in its wake. He laid Yuuta down gently, pulled on his robe, grabbed a towel and left, returning in a few minutes with the towel cool and damp. Yuuta grinned just a little. The stroke of the towel was as sensual and careful as Mizuki’s usual lovemaking; it was a considerate gesture.

It was also a declaration to anyone who might take notice, in the hall or the bathroom, that Mizuki had just had Yuuta in his bed and, by implication, left him too satiated to move. He’d give Mizuki that; it was close enough to true, and Mizuki needed, right now, to know and advertise that Yuuta accepted and chose him. It would calm him back to his normal levels of manipulativeness, Yuuta thought.

Mizuki lay back down, twining a leg through Yuuta’s and leaning on an elbow so he could see Yuuta’s face as he stroked a hand over his chest.

“So,” he purred, “what were you so amused by at the store?”

Yes, Mizuki was definitely back to normal. Just like him to wait until his target was dazed to ask the question. Yuuta caught Mizuki’s fingers in his as they made distracting circles on his skin, and studied them as he tried to find words.

“You asked if I found everything I wanted,” he said, slowly. “I was smiling because I think I did. You… you were both all right.”

“You were watching my little passage with Shuusuke?” Mizuki asked, casting a speculative eye on Yuuta. Yuuta blushed. Yes, he knew he always said he didn’t like seeing them fight over him, but…

“I was worried,” he muttered. “I’ve never seen Aniki quite that cold, not even the first time he played you, or the first time he played that little bastard Kirihara. And I know you, you don’t let things go. So I was worried. But you…” he brought their clasped hands to his lips and spoke against them, “you held back.”

“Yes,” Mizuki agreed.

“Why?” Yuuta looked up. Mizuki gave him a sidelong glance under his lashes to go with a crooked smile.

“Do you think I want both Tachibanas baying for my blood?” he asked, dryly. “Just the one is bad enough.”

Yuuta couldn’t suppress a snicker. Mizuki freed his hand to stroke Yuuta’s hair.

“It isn’t for revenge anymore, Yuuta,” he explained, gently. “It isn’t to regain my honor. It’s a game proper now, and it doesn’t do to rush a game, or overextend too soon. Besides,” he kissed Yuuta slow and deep, stealing his breath, “Shuusuke takes care with things that belong to you. So do I.”

Yuuta looked up silently for a moment before winding his fingers through the soft strands of Mizuki’s hair and drawing him down to another kiss.

“Everything I wanted,” he repeated, voice husky.

**End**


End file.
